The Avengers plus Batman and Superman
by mmcflys
Summary: this isn't meant to be serious at all okay just for fun and larks
1. THEY MEET

It was a bright, sunny day in Metropolis. Superman was chillin in his house UNDER HIS AMAZING DISGUISE as Clark Kent. He was actually really proud of his disguise, people would come up to him like: "CLARK KENT" and no one ever realised he was Superman because of the glasses. So yeah he was just chillin in his house watching a movie when OUT OF NOWHERE came a deep, husky voice. "VENGEANCE" the voice said. Superman was surprised. 'Who could this be?' he thought. He turned around. IT WAS BATMAN!

Superman was surprised that Batman recognised him in his amazing disguise (mentioned previously). "I need you to help me Super Kent aka Clark Man" Batman said. "why" "BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD" so superman helped batman because he felt very sorry that batman had lost his parents on that terrible day and had to suffer with a bullshit butler for all these years and no friends except a 12 year old boy named robin more about robin later. So Superman put on his super costume and flew with Batman out of the window.

"Where are we going?" he queried. Batman didn't reply, he just looked angry, although he always looked angry. Suddenly, THE AVENGERS MANSION appeared on the horizon. Superman gasped (he liked the avengers). Batman nodded his head. "Yes, Superman, we are going to ask The Avengers to join in my crusade against evil." "WHAT" but Batman did not reply again he still looked angry. They hit the ground and entered the mansion. It was chaos! Tony Stark had one shoe on and was running down the corridor. His face was red and he was out of breath. SUDDENLY Clint Barton dropped from the ceiling on his little wire thing. He brandished Tony's shoe and said "nernenernener" and shot back into the rafters. Tony screamed and tried to jump but he didn't have his Iron Man boots on and so could not fly. Steve poked his head out from the door. He had crumbs around his mouth because he had been eating toast. "What's going on?" he asked innocently. Tony slapped him and screamed again. Steve fell to the floor in pain unconscious. Then, Thor came out of his room brandishing Mjolnir. "AYE YE PUNY AVENGERS WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS HAPPENING" He was angry. Tony's screaming had woken him from his slumber. Tony told him the problem that Clint had taken his shoe and Thor climbed to get it for him. Clint was scared of Thor so gave the shoe back and that was when everyone noticed Superman and Batman standing shocked in the doorway. "Hello" everyone said except Steve because he was unconscious. Batman told them he wanted to recruit them in his team. "What happened to the Justice League" Tony said. "They died" Batman said. "okay" Tony said.

They agreed to join him. Steve was awake again and yelled "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" and Banner and Natasha appeared ready to go. The Avengers and Batman and Superman rushed out of the door running through the city but Tony had forgotten to put his shoe on so they went back got it and then left again but THEN Steve had forgotten his shield. Steve started crying... TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Steve's Shield

Steve was crying as said before his shield was forgotten at the mansion. "PLEASE CAN WE GO BACK AND GET IT" he wailed. Batman, being the ever-prepared bat that he was, said "whoever in favour of collecting the crying man's shield say aye" and only Thor said "aye" "TONY WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY AYE" Steve gasped. Tony just looked at the sky looking cool. He was playing hard to get. Steve sobbed even harder. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were starting to go puffy. Tony sighed and gave him a tissue. But Steve was a SUPER SOLDIER so he cried SUPER TEARS and the tissue was so soggy that it disintegrated within a second. Steve cried even more because now he didn't even have a tissue. Batman was now getting angry (as always) and he looked at his bat-watch. Some of the guys had actually sat on the ground because Steve was taking so long to calm himself. Suddenly Robin appeared out of nowhere remember that there would be more on robin later well here is more about robin. Batman had summoned Robin through telekinesis and Robin had Steve's shield. Steve SNATCHED the shield from Robin and hugged it to his chest kissing it and hugging it. "Sometimes I think you love that shield more than me" Tony said. "WHAT" GASPED SUPERMAN "WHAT" GASPED BRUCE "WHAT" GASPED CLINT "WHAT" GASPED AN UNASSUMING CIVILIAN "WHAT" GASPED BARACK OBAMA "WHAT" GASPED THE STEVE/TONY SHIPPERS "WHAT" GASPED THE TONY/BRUCE SHIPPERS AND THEN THE WORLD EXPLODED and there was nothing left for the superheroes to save anymore the end


End file.
